You Keep Me Sane
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: Not really the best title. Set after Internal Affairs, Gibbs thinks something's off with Jenny and goes to see her. If you want more info you'll have to read. Spoilers: La Grenuille storyline, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I wish! But, sadly, that rite belongs to someone else.**

**Spoilers: Set after "Internal Affairs", so basically the La Grenuille storyline (hope I spelled that right).**

**A/N: So I've had this idea about the middle part for a few months, but had no idea how to start it. Finally got to it over Spring Break so hope you like. ******** And Thanks so much to my awesome beta Miss Mila for the parts she added! ******

The day's events had been hard on everyone, especially Tony. He was being accused of murder, and he had to see Jeanne again.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to straighten it out, though. Just like he always did. But his gut was still acting up, however, and he sensed that something was still off with a certain redhead he knew.

There were a number of things that bothered him, all of which seemed to involve her. She had killed him, of that he was certain. But when had she talked to Jeanne? There was something in her voice…did she regret it?

The memory of her backing out in Canada popped into his head. Ducky said that she was obsessed. That she needed someone to hate. What would she do now that the Frog was dead? He should go check up on her…

Gibbs was puzzled to see that no lights were on in her house, as he pulled up into her driveway at 10:30pm. Not even her usual study light was visible, though he knew for sure that she wasn't in bed yet. Stepping out of the car, he was greeted by a frigid blast of air. He ran up the front steps and grabbed the spare key to let himself in.

He was both surprised and worried to feel no temperature difference as he stepped inside her large house. The house was freezing, just like the air outside was. _It must be 10 degrees in here!_ He thought, as he hastily shut the door behind him and turned the hall light on. _Where's Jen? She should've been down here yelling by now._ _There's no way she left on leave already. _

"Jen?" He called gently, not wanting to startle her by yelling. But he knew that if she were upstairs she would be able to hear him. He was only met by a troubling silence.

He was about to call her cell (or the police) and see if she went for a walk, when he heard faint crying from the study. He carefully opened the doors and was greeted with another wave of cold air. All the lights were off in the study as well, and the blinds were drawn too. _Strange._ The chair behind the mahogany desk was turned away from him, but he could see the faint out-line of Jenny's head.

"Jen?" He called, loud enough for her to hear, but she didn't show any sign of noticing him there. He slowly walked to the chair, and saw that she was shaking; he wasn't sure if it was from the cold. He was about to say something when he heard a loud click, and his trained ears new it was the cock of a gun. Looking down into her lap, he saw that the gun was between her folded hands.

She was holding to her stomach, and he knew she wouldn't survive if she pulled the trigger. He had to be careful. If he startled her…

He couldn't even finish that thought. Just as he was thinking of how to proceed in the situation, he heard her speak.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. He said things. Bad things about you. I got mad." Her voice was just a whisper, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that this child-like voice wasn't his Jenny. No, this was the scared little girl who idolized her father. The only way she could deal with the present situation was to revert back into a child-like state.

"Jenny." his whisper was choked with emotion, he hated to see her like this, so small and vulnerable.

"Please forgive me Daddy, I want to be with you. I'm coming." She whispered, letting out a sigh that seemed too big for her. It shook her entire frame.

He had to act fast. She was preparing to pull the trigger. Maybe if he just…

He laid a hand on her shoulder, but she jumped at his touch. She spun around to face him and raised her gun to his head.

His breath caught in his throat as he took an immediate step back. She didn't even recognize him! He put his hands up in defeat, in surrender. To show her he meant no harm.

Sure her hands were shaking, but that wouldn't stop her from shooting if she felt threatened. He had to calm her down.

"Jenny? Calm down Jen, it's just me." Her eyes widened as he said her name, she shook her head and backed up.

"I won't hurt you Jen, you know that. Just put the gun down," He said gently, but it wasn't working. She was still just as scared, and now she was backing up almost into the wall. He took a step forward and immediately regretted it. She closed her eyes and fired.

Thankfully the bullet only hit a glass vase behind Gibbs, but the sudden sound seemed to jolt her back to the present.

Her eyes were wide as they darted around the room. Her hands shook violently now and she dropped the gun, flinching as it clattered against the wood floor. She backed up against the wall, shaking her head furiously, just as her knees gave out.

She slid to the floor and, hugging her knees to her chest, let out heart-wrenching sobs. She put her hands over her ears to block the thud of Gibbs shoes as he came hesitantly forward.

"Jen? Jenny?" He asked softly, as he slid down on the floor next to her.

"I-I hurt you. I've never hurt you." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. Listen to me, Jen. You didn't hurt he. But you're hurting,"

She shook her head, not wanting to listen to the words coming out of his mouth. She looked so lost; he just wanted to hold her.

"I'm sorry. I – I tried to – kill you. J – just leave me alone," she was starting to calm down, but she was still shaking, he had forgotten how cold it was. He wanted to comfort her, but first she had to listen.

"No. I am NOT going to leave you, not like this." His tone was firm and soft. He wrapped his fingers gently around her wrists and pulled them away from her face.

She was still weak and didn't resist as he settled down next to her and pulled her to him. She curled into his side and buried her face in his chest, crying and soaking the front of his shirt. _Please don't leave me Jethro, I need you._

He was shocked to feel tears on his own face as he put his arms around her and laid his cheek on top of her head. _I'm not going anywhere Jen._

"God Jen, you know what it would've done to me if you pulled that trigger?" He whispered into her ear, rocking her back and forth. "I wouldn't have been able to take it."

"I'm sorry."

"No. No, it's not your fault. You weren't yourself. But just know…you pull something like that again and I will personally kick your ass."

She laughed and hiccupped, tired from the events of the day.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah Jen?"

"Thank you," her voice was muffled by his coat, but he could tell from her tense grip on his shirt she was nervous.

"For what? Jen, you know you'd be crazy if you thought I'd leave you alone,"

"I know," her whole body relaxed, "but maybe I am crazy," she said as she shrunk into him. His warm scent enveloping and comforting her.

"No." He put his hands on her arms and pushed her away to look her in the eye.

Normally she was the only one who could meet his gaze, but tonight she found several interesting things to look at as his piercing blue eyes tried to meet her gorgeous green ones. He wasn't going to let her escape; he took one hand off her arm and put a finger under her chin, turning her back to him. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed for a second.

"No Jen. You are not crazy. This whole thing with La Grenouille has taken a toll on everyone."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I almost committed suicide and tried to kill you!"

"That wasn't you Jen, you weren't yourself. Besides," he pulled his lips up in his signature smirk, "regardless of your shaking I trained you, so if you really wanted to shoot me you would not have missed," he matched the smile that spread on her face, a genuine smile, one he hadn't seen since Paris. _God I miss her. _

Jenny laid her head on Gibbs shoulder and his hand moved to stroke her hair. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and hugged her close. She shifted her hand so it covered his and sighed.

After a few minutes, her breathing evened out. She was still leaning into him, still seeking his comfort. He carefully slid and arms under her legs and lifted her up. She setlled against him as he carefully walked her up the stairs and laid her on the bed gently. He tucked her in and turned to leave, but was stopped when she grabbed his wrist.

"Jethro…stay." She mumbled sleepily. The look in her soft green eyes was one of pleading, and fear; it broke his heart. He wouldn't leave her. Not now, not ever again.

He slipped in the bed next to her and she crawled over to him, burying her head in his neck.

She curled up next to him and murmured, "Jethro?"

"Yeah Jen?"

"I…"

"You what, Jen?"

"I – I still," she took a deep breath, _I can't believe I'm doing this, I swore I'd never tell him_, "I love you," she closed her eyes, terrified of what his reply would be.

He had to admit, he didn't expect this. But, if anything, he was relieved that she felt that way, the same way he did.

"I love you too, Jenny," He said, smiling.

She looked up at him and a small smile tugged at her lips.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, she smiled against his mouth. They knew this would be hard. They knew it would have to be a secret.

They had everything to loose, but it would be worth it to be together, to be home.

**A/N: So how did you like it? I think the floor in the study is just carpet actually, but I had to change it for the Fic. And I know that Gibbs wasn't there when Jenny talked to Jeanne but oh well! So please review, I love to get all kinds of reviews because they help me improve my writing. ******

**A/N2: Also check out my Fic Jenny's Letter please, and thanks again to Miss Mila for adding a few parts. ******


End file.
